


the bullet, in its hunger [ILLUSTRATION]

by isozyme



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War (Marvel), Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme
Summary: Art contribution to the 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang: Team INVINCIBLE.





	the bullet, in its hunger [ILLUSTRATION]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the bullet, in its hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889651) by [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes). 



* * *

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
